Nezushi Drabble
by Elysia 'Saiko' Ghosry
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote that was meant to be super cute. One-Shot, NezuShi.


Just a lil cute thing I wrote for a friend at like 3am nwn

* * *

Nezumi sighed, positively bored out of his brains, as he waited for Shion to return from the living room. 'I'll be only a few seconds,' wasn't that what Shion had said only minutes ago? He flopped down on Shion's bed and stared at the ceiling above. That idiot made him stay over, for what? To sit around quietly in his room while he went off to do who knows what? Not that Nezumi was complaining about staying over, as he quiet enjoyed it in Shion's house, especially Shion's room part of the house. In fact, next to his own room, it was his favourite, but he would never tell the white haired teen. It wasn't something he would ever admit to, no matter how cute Shion's face will be when he asks Nezumi.

Wait, cute? What was he thinking? There was nothing cute about that boy, he thought defiantly. Definitely not the way he questions everything, or how his white hair suited him so well, and framed his face so nicely, or how his smile could literally light up the whole world.  
None of those things were cute.

Nezumi smiled again and flipped himself over to bury his face into the pillow. Shion's pillow. God, did it smell nice. Nezumi almost was about to call out to Shion and tell him to hurry up and get back before he went back home, but comfyness of the bed and the smell of the pillow changed his mind. Not that it really mattered, as Shion decided that just then would be the perfect time to return.

"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find the book, and for some reason, it was on the highest shelf." He explained as he took a seat on the bed near Nezumi. Nezumi lifted his head and glared lazily at the albino.  
"If you took any longer, I was going to go home."  
"Nezumi, you're so mean."  
"Why did you need that book for anyway?"  
Shion smiled that smile that could light a million cities. "I wanted to read it to you! It's my favourite!"  
Nezumi averted his eyes and loudly sighed again.  
"Fine but hurry up. If I remember correctly, you invited me to /sleep/ here, not listen to you read."  
"Yes, but Nezumiiiiiiiii!"  
"I said you can read it, just read quickly, I'm tired."

It was somewhat of a lie. Nezumi was sorta tired, but he wouldn't mind in the least staying up to hear Shion read. He feigned a yawn as Shion opened the book to the first page and began to read.

Somewhere between chapter 4 and 5, Nezumi must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was being prodded awake by Shion, who wore a (cute) kind of angry expression on his face, with his cheeks slightly puffed out and his lips pouted a little. Nezumi rubbed his eyes and yawned, staring up at the other.

"Nezumi, you fell asleep!"  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"You're missing out on the best part!" Shion's cheeks puffed out a little more as Nezumi just raised a questioning brow.  
"Oh? And what is the 'best part'?" He asked, turning over and sitting up on his elbows.  
"The part where the heroine sings to the hero, and the hero thanks her with a kiss before going to off to fight!"  
Nezumi smirked gently at Shion.  
"Well then." he said, then swiftly pushed himself up enough to be able to give Shion a soft kiss on the lips before falling back comfortably on the bed, eyes closed. "Thank you, princess, for the bedtime story. Please, continue. It makes an excellent lullaby to fall asleep to."

Shion's face flushed up instantly and he sat unmoving for a few seconds, fingers to his lips, trying to figure out what had just happened. Nezumi noted the silence, and opened one eye, glancing at Shion. Then, without a word, he pulled Shion down to lie against him. The flustered albino gripped his book tightly in one hand and keep his other hand pressed to his lips. Nezumi closed his eye again and breathed in deeply.  
"Keep reading." He told Shion softly. Shion made a sort of nod after a few more seconds and opened the book to continue reading from where he had left off. His voice held a slight note more of happiness or joy, or both, as he read his tale.

Nezumi, though his eyes stayed closed the whole time, listened to Shion as he read the book to the end. Then, once finished, Shion placed the book on the bedside table and dragged a blanket over their bodies, as Nezumi curled an arm around the smaller boy's waist. They stayed that way, comfortably content, and slept peacefully, both boy revelling in the warmth of the others hold

* * *

Hope you liked it~


End file.
